thescoobyfandomcom-20200215-history
All Fear the Freak
All Fear the Freak is the 26th episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It is the season finale. Plot 20 years ago, under the Old Spanish Church, the first Mystery, Inc. are exploring the Crystal Cove Caves for the cursed treasure. They find a box, containing a piece of the Planispheric Disk, but it triggers a trap, flooding the group out of the caves (and explaining how Judy's locket got lost in the sewers). The team survives, much to Professor Pericles's delight, but the Freak of Crystal Cove approaches them. In the present, the current Mystery Incorporated breaks into the Crystal Cove City Hall to explore the mayor's office for clues on the Planispheric Disk. However, the Freak attacks, but they are caught by Sheruff Stone and arrested. All of the gang's parents angrily confront Stone and Mayor Jones, the latter of whom reluctantly releases the kids. When Mrs. Blake attempts to withdraw Daphne from the gang, she announces her engagement to Fred, but the Blakes, shocked, do not care. Mrs. Rogers banishes Shaggy and Scooby to their room. As they have the disk, the Freak attacks, but Ed Machine rescues them. He takes them to K-Ghoul, where the gang pretends to offer to stay with Angel, but they trick her and leave to go to the church. Meanwhile, Pericles kills Machine at his home. The gang get into the caves, pinpointing the location where their predecessors found the Disk piece 20 years ago. However, it's empty and Pericles arrives, intending to kill them, but the Freak knocks him out and takes the disk from Velma. The area floods again, and everyone is washed to the sea below the church, which is on the edge of a cliff. The Freak climbs the cliff, followed by Fred, who almost falls but is saved by the Freak at the last minute. As a result, Fred captures the Freak as Angel, Sheriff Stone and the gang's parents arrive. Fred unmasks the Freak as Mayor Jones. He explains that many years ago, he learnt of the treasure and attended Darrow University to study it. The original Mystery Incorporated told him about the Planispheric Disk, but Pericles betrayed them and helped Mayor Jones find the Disk. However, Mayor Jones tricked him and knocked Pericles out, scarring him and sending him to Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where we see him in Howl of the Fright Hound. The Mayor blackmailed the first gang to leave town so he could find the Disk without interference. However, when Brad and Judy returned years later with a son, who is actually Fred, Mayot Jones stole him and threatened Brad and Judy by telling them to forever leave or Fred is hurt. Fred is hurt, and tells Daphne the gang is dead, and he's leaving to find his real parents. Shaggy is sent to military school and Scooby to a farm. Upset, Scooby curls up in the Rogers car, where Pericles confronts him, revealing he has the Mayor's piece he stole earlier, and flies off with a total of two pieces. Scooby vowels that he will get the gang back together and stop Pericles. Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes